


Vendigo

by damienyukii



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Depression, HIV/AIDS, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: 𝙈𝙞 𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙣𝙚 𝙝𝙖, ha a Hazbin Hotel karakterei új esélyt kapnának a mennyországtól, hogy jóvátegyék a legmélyebb bűneiket? Ha a Hazbin Hotel rehabilitációja sikeres lett volna, ahogy az Charlie elképzelte?De az Isteni kinyilatkoztatást nem lehet megkerülni, és a mennybe nem lehet csak úgy bekerülni. Előtte új életet kell élni, amiben az eredendő bűnöket nem követed el, és ezáltal megválltásra lelhetsz. A jelenkori világban születnek újjá a legbűnösebb karaktereink, akiknek meg kell küzdeniük a saját életük mocskával, és azzal a ténnyel is, hogy a mennyországba való út a pokol tégláival van kikövezve.Alastor centrikus történet
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anthony  
> Pornós nevén Angel Dust  
> 17 éves  
> Bukott diák  
> Kedvenc hobbijai a főzés és Alastor bullyingolása.
> 
> Angel Dust 2 éve dolgozik prostituáltként, amióta otthagyta a bűnöző családját egy jobb élet reményében. Egy apró garzonban él, és igyekszik fenntartani magát, és káros addikcióit. Elkapta a HÍV vírust egy rosszul sikerült aktus után, és ebből a helyzetből való kilábalásra, reményei lassan szertefoszlanak. Ő nem akar mást, csak lassan meghalni, és megszünni. Egyetlen öröme az alatta járó Alastor folyamatos szekálása, akinek rendben van az élete, boldog családja van, és visszautasította a közeledését a férfi wcben, tavaly.
> 
> " 𝓐𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓵 𝓓𝓾𝓼𝓽 a szőke, borzos hajú srác, a feminím öltözködésével mindig felhívta magára a figyelmet, de mégsem Ő volt a legnépszerűbb a diáktársai körében. Pedig már rég kirívta magának a tanárok és az igazgató unszimpátiáját, hiszen a feketére lakkozott körmökkel, és szájfénnyel nem illett bele az iskola presztizsébe és elveibe. De ilyen az, ha valakinek a családja befolyásos katolikus, és nem elfelejtendő, hogy bőkezűen adományozóak is. Anthony ennek ellenére igyekezett távol lenni az intézménytől, a város széli csótánylakta albérletében lakott, ha tehette, és ugyanoda fogadta a kuncsaftjait. Anthony Angel Dust néven futott, pornózott, és az adót sem fizette a vállakozása után. 
> 
> Ebben a modern világban már nem igazán kelett diploma, ha rafkól voltál. Így Anthony nem csak sokat szakított a munkájából, de arra is futotta, hogy egy kevésbé márkás kocsival járjon iskolába. Mégsem vett fényűző lakást magának, és nem költött Versace ruhákra. A pénz kelett a gyógyszerekre, amik drágábbak voltak úgy, hogy ha valaki titkolta a betegségét, és nem járt be az előírt kevelésekre.  
> És könnyű drogokon is élt. "
> 
> Alastor  
> 15 éves   
> Középiskolás  
> Kedvenc hobbijai az éneklés, a rádió hallgatás, és a woodoo mágia feszegetése.  
> Aromantikus és nem érez szexuális vágyat senki iránt.
> 
> Alastor ptsd szindrómában szenved és az idei nyarára egyáltalán nem emlékszik.  
> Van egy kedvenc szarvas csapása az erdő mélyén, ami egy ósdi vadászleshez vezet. Az egyetlen barátja egy régi rádióból beszél hozzá, mióta gyakorolja a woodoo mágiát. Kisállatokat kínoz, vegetáriánus, és csak attól érez szexuális izgalmat, ha újra és újra megöli a fejében Angel Dustot.
> 
> " 𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻 csak egy eltévelyedett érzelmek nélküli srác volt, remek átlaggal abban a bentlakásos keresztény iskolában, ahol hétvégente osztozott a kollégiumi szobáján egy rosszhirű Anthony nevű sráccal.   
> Alastor pszichopata volt, mert nem érezte azt amit a legtöbb bántalmazott srácnak kellene az Ő helyében, nem tudott sírni, vagy örülni, és nem csordult túl érzelemmel egyetlen kismacskás videó láttán sem, amit mutattak neki. Valószínűleg egyetlen gondolat fordult meg a fejében, minden alkalommal, amikor Anthony bántalmazta Őt. Az, hogy meg akarja ölni!  
> Az ironikus ebben az a tény, hogy ilyenkor felállt neki.  
> Lassan teljesen beleszeretett a gyilkosság gondolatába. Már a második vonalas füzetét használta fel arra, hogy megölje a srácot, aki heccből keserítette meg az életét. Ilyenkor úgy érezte, olyan mint a többiek, rendben van fejben, és a libidója is karban van tartva.  
> Alastor nem volt egy csúnya tizenéves. Jól fésült barnahajú, helyes arcú szemüveges nerdnek tartották, aki mindig melegen volt öltözve egy mosollyal. Egyedül Anthony rühellte Alastor pozitív kisugárzását.   
> Mintha megérezte volna, hogy kattos. "
> 
> listen to music
> 
> Kᴏ̈ɴʏᴏ̈ʀᴏ̈ɢᴊ ɴᴇᴋᴇᴍ ᴀ ᴋᴇɢʏᴇʟᴇᴍᴇ́ʀᴛ  
> Isᴍᴇʀᴅ ᴇʟ, ʜᴏɢʏ ᴛᴏxɪᴋᴜs ᴠᴀɢʏ  
> Mᴇɢᴍᴇ́ʀɢᴇᴢᴛᴇ́ʟ ᴇɴɢᴇᴍ  
> ̶C̶̶s̶̶a̶̶k̶ ̶m̶̶é̶̶g̶ ̶e̶̶g̶̶y̶ ̶d̶̶o̶̶l̶̶l̶̶á̶̶r̶̶é̶̶r̶̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶z̶̶s̶̶e̶̶b̶̶e̶̶d̶̶b̶̶e̶̶n̶
> 
> Mᴏsᴛ ᴇ́ɴ ᴠᴀɢʏᴏᴋ ᴀᴢ ᴇʀősᴢᴀᴋ  
> Éɴ ᴠᴀɢʏᴏᴋ ᴀ ʙᴇᴛᴇɢsᴇ́ɢ  
> Nᴇᴍ ғᴏɢᴀᴅᴏᴍ ᴇʟ ᴀ ʜᴀʟʟɢᴀᴛᴀ́sᴏᴅᴀᴛ  
> Kᴏ̈ɴʏᴏ̈ʀᴏ̈ɢᴊ ɴᴇᴋᴇᴍ ᴀ ᴍᴇɢʙᴏᴄsᴀ́ᴊᴛᴀ́sᴇ́ʀᴛ

  
  
  
  
  
  


  


**"Sosem vagy teljesen felöltözve egy mosoly nélkül "**   
  
  
  


Alastor azóta tudta, hogy pszichopata, mióta elolvasta a _Nem vagyok sorozatgyilkos_ című könyv első kötetét, mégsem tudott azonosulni azzal, hogy nincsenek érzései. Kényelmetlennek érezte a tudatot, hogy ha bántják nem sír, ha örömet okoznak neki, nem nevet, és valószínűleg, ha megöl valakit, nem okoz neki rossz érzést. Sőt, valójában a gyilkolás az egyetlen dolog, ami az érzelmek kakofóniájának delíriumába zárta Őt. Szüksége volt a halál közelségére ahhoz, hogy ismerkedhessen a milliárdnyi apró rezdüléssel, ami valahol a szíve és a gyomra tájékán törtek fel, amik apró tűkként szúrtak az ágyékába. Ha nem lenne számára ez a titkos szeánsz, talán rá sem jön arra soha, milyen érzés érezni.  
Vagy nem kisállatok gyilkolásával kezdi felfedezni önmagát. Valamelyiknek előbb vagy utóbb be kellett következnie.

A vadászles nem volt masszív. A régi falemezeken már lyukakat rágott a szú, és a furcsa dohos pára szaga is beette magát. Világos nem volt soha odabent, csupán a foghijas réseken át préselte be magát a napfény, és táncoltatta a hátán a port. Ha Alastor odabent járt, gyertyák fényével és beteg rituálék diszharmoniájával törte meg ezt a realisztikus látványt és igazából már semmi természetes nem élt abban a viskóban. A moha nem búrjánzott, a gomba nem telepedett meg a nyirkos szegélyécek között.  
Alastor a kisasztalon egy öreg rádiót tartott. Valaha egy antik darabnak számított, ma azonban már csak az idő múlása ette fel magát a burkolatán. Folyton recsegett, mióta Alastor vérrel pentagrammákat rajzolt a falakra, és a sárgás félhomályban, a gyertya fényének foltos kavalkádjában olyannak tűnt, mintha még működne. Valami nem evilági élet töltötte meg. Szellem, démon, vagy a képzelet zavaros vágya a társaságra.   
Alastor Charlienak hívta. A hang ami a glitch-elésből kiszűrődött legalábbis Charlienak nevezte el magát. Alastor tippje szerint egy fiatal asszony hangja lehetett, de korra nem tudta megsaccolni hány éves pontosan. Először csak akkor működött, ha az állat még életben volt, amikor még fuldoklott a felhabosodott vérében, rúgott az apró lábaival, rángott a pisze orra, és a félelem ott ült a szemeiben. Aztán már csak elég volt, ha ott van. Szakszerűtlenül kibelezve, és a véréből rajzolt beteges ábrák zavaros vonalai közt, fekete gyertyákkal körberakva, sovány holdfény és sápadt gyertyafény remegése között.  
Alastor az ingujjait felgyűrte, de az anyaga így is véres lett. Foltokban pettyezte az alvadt vörös szín a ruhája karjait, mellkasát, és az arca állvonalát, a szája mentén felfelé és egy kicsit a szemüvege széleit. Képes lett volna úgy ölni, hogy az állat nem vérzik ki ilyen látványosan, de élvezte a vér ottlétének tudatát magán. Mintha emberé lenne. Anthony-é, egészen pontosan.  
Mindig volt nála egy váltás ruha, és nem félt, hogy valaki meglátná nála a koszos holmit. Errefelé féltek az emberek járni. Boszorkány mondák, és sorozatgyilkos teóriák tucatjai szennyezték az erdőt. 

Charlie, Charlie recsegett a rádióban. Vékony hangja latin szavakat mormolt, de lehet Alastor csak képzelte, kicsit még az adrenalin hatása alatt volt.  
Úgy fordult meg, hogy a vállára follyon az álla árnyéka a reszkető fényekben. A szemüvegén furcsa, szentjánosbogarak fényeihez hasonló villanás ragyogott, a szemei áhítatban úszó színe azonban még így is átütött. Alastor felemelte az egyik karját, hogy az arcán a síkos vért eltörölje. Ahogy az alkarja elmaszatolta a vért, felsejlettek olyan vágások a kezein, amiket sosem lehetett az iskolában látni.  
Meg valljuk be, Anthony soha nem figyelt Alastor karjainak állapotára.

Remegett a kezében a telefon. A videó már húsz perce vette Alastor árnyékszerű mozgását a vadászles közepén. Furcsa, sípoló szuszogó hangot vett fel, és szapora lélegzetvételt ami nem Alastoré volt. Anthony valamikor huszonöt perce mászott fel a vadászleshez, és nem számított rá, hogy Alastor nem veszi észre, ahogy kinyitja annak ajtaját.  
Furcsa volt, hogy van ajtaja, de ezen nem gondolkozott. A telefont akkor vette elő, amikor meglátta a sötétebb beltérhez szokott szeme azt, amit Alastor művel az állattal. Azt gondolta, ezzel majd bánthatja, megmutatja mindenkinek az osztályban és Alastor nem lesz többé közkedvelt. Most is ezt gondolta, csak annyi változott, hogy nem volt biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán haza is jut a felvétellel.  
Alastor most a testével is felé fordult. Anthony képzelete sokkal több vért és halált látott a ruháján, mint szükséges lett volna, a pánik felfokozta a képzelgés erejét. Azonban a vadászkés nem volt kitaláció amit a kezében fogott. A penge lefelé nézett ugyan, de csöpögött róla az állat vére, és a srác kezében rohadtul fenyegetően hatott.  
Alastor elgondokozott. Anthony arcát látva, ahogy megvilágította a képernyő azt, valami eszébe jutott,   
de mégsem tudta szavakkal leírni azt, ahogy Anthony arcát sem. Ugyan ismerte ezeket az érzelmeket, de emberi arcon még nem látott ilyet. A kisállatok ingerszegény érzelemvilágához képest azonban szinte bombarobbanás volt. Alastor tudta, hogy nem lesz képes visszafogni magát most, hogy szembekerült Anthonyval. Izgatott volt, mégis csalódott.  
És mániákus.  
\- Tudtam, hogy követsz. - mondta lassan, nem siette el a beszédet, az övé volt a világ minden ideje. Mint amikor az apjával vadászott. A földön hasaltak a puskáikkal, és érezte az alnövényzet és a sár egyvelegének illatát. Hosszú ideje várták, hogy a vad jobb lövéshelyzetbe kerüljön. Alastor pont így érzett. Minden izmával megfeszülten várta, hogy Anthony egyet közelebb lépjen.  
\- Te rohadt beteg vagy baszd meg! - szakadt ki Anthonyból hirtelen. A cipőjébe volt izzadva, és ettől fázott is. A hideg, esti szél átfújt vékony ruháján. Tudta, hogy hátra nem mehet, mert leesne, ahhoz meg nincs ideje, hogy kényelmesen lemásszon. Átfutott az agyán, hogy mégis ugrik, de elég magasan voltak ahhoz, hogy rosszul érkezzen a földre.  
Anthony percek óta a vadászkést nézte a kezében, de egy pillanatra felnézett Alastorra, de rohadtul megbánta.  
 **Alastor kurvára mosolygott.**  


  



	2. 2

  
Anthony egy punk barátjánál kiszőkítette fehérre a haját, majd belövette. Maradt egy kis rózsaszín színező is a múltkori buliról, amikor elfelejtették a zenei hovatartozásukat, és más kevésbé vállalható gátlásaikat is, és Cherrybomb azt is feltolta Anthony hajára. Tudta, hogy ez sok lesz a hétfői iskolakezdésre, de ebben a pillanatban nem érdekelte. Kibaszott menőnek érezte magát!  
Mindig is gondjai voltak a szépség érzetével. Rossz alkatú srácnak tartotta magát, mindig is batárnak érezte a külsejét, előnytelennek, férfiasnak, pedig sokat fogyott az elmúlt két évben.   
Ennek ellenére sem állt távol tőle a testképzavar és az anorexia gondolata.  
Mindig úgy érezte, egyedül azoknak felelt meg, akik kihasználták az adottságait, és már berendezkedett abba a gondolatban, hogy ez így jó, épp ezért igyekezett egy magabiztos feminím srácot alakítani, aki bárkinek széttenné a lábait, aki eleget fizet érte. Csak épp az a rohadt valóság nem hazudott. A srác azt a testet látta magán, amit valójában akart, és gyűlölte magában, hogy ilyen vágyai vannak.  
Anthony beletúrt a tükör előtt a hajába, és feldobta a hajszálait a levegőbe.  
Csini lett.

Megreccsent alatta a talaj, olyan erővel érkezett a földnek. Por kavarodott fel körülöttük, a kés pengéje pedig milliméterekkel szántott el az arca előtt, és nem lett volna jó, ha kárt tettek volna abban, amiből megélhetett.   
\- Erre indulsz be? - csuklott ki Anthonyból, mire Alastor addig biztos mozdulatsora megroppant. A fiú arcára idegen érzelmek ültek. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de először nem tudott.  
\- Nem. Én meg akarlak ölni. - felelte természetesen. Az őszinte mosoly újra ott volt az arcán, de már némi zavarodottság is kavarodott a tekintetében.  
\- Akkor keményebben csináld! - pörgette tovább a szavakat Anthony, olyanokat, amiknek ebben a helyzetben semmi értelme nem volt, csak az agresszív közeledésre való megszokott válaszreakciókat dobálta, hogy ne látszódjon rajta, hogy berezelt. Alastor vállai megroggyantak. Lassan kezdett a mosolya szétcsúszni.  
\- Én mindent beleadok!… - recsegte. A hangja egy szétesett csatorna adásának hangsávjainak egy furcsa dubstepjére hasonlított. Anthony érzékelte ezt, kéjesen megnyalta a saját ajkait, amitől Alastor izmai befeszültek, orrlyukai kitágultak.  
Kihúzta a kést a padlóból, ami egy kicsit nehezen akart kicsúszni a farostból, olyan erősen vágta bele.  
Anthony nyaka felé irányította, de a srác ebben a pillanatban elég erőt gyűjtött, hogy felborítsa Alastort. Koppant a feje az eséstől, egy pillanatra úgy is maradt.

Anthony már nem félt a zuhanástól. Kétrét esett az avarban, és az állát bevágta valami kavicsba. Szisszent, a kiserkenő vér szagát pedig intenzívebben érezte mint valaha. Rohadt egy ügy, gondolta volna, ha nem a menekülés telíti el mindenét, és blokkolta volna az agyát bármi más tevékenység tekintetében. Csúszott a földön jó fél métert, mire fel tudott állni, és nem jutott eszébe megköszönnie Istennek, hogy nem ficamodott ki a bokája.  
Mindig furcsán öltözködött. Hordta ugyan a kötelező iskolai majdnem fekete-kék egyenruháját, de a felső gombokat sosem gombolta be, és dacból rózsaszín ingeket vett fel. Most ez az együttes elfeketedett a sártól, amiben végig húzta magát.  
Nem jutott eszébe káromkodni. Az sem jutott eszébe, hogy lopakodjon, vagy elbújjon **bárhol** , akár egy fa tetején, vagy egy odúban. Őrült hangos volt körülötte minden, a léptei ordították Alastornak, hogy _merre kövesse őt._  
Nedves pára kavargott a szájából. A jobb szeme megint bevérzett az idegességtől, és könnyezett tőle, ráadásul rég besötétedett, így szart sem látott. Egy menekülős horrorjátékban érezte magát, amiket úgy csípett otthon tolni.  
Többet eggyel sem fog játszani!  
A telefonját már a vadászlesnél elejtette. Pedig nem az a típus aki hívná a rendőröket, bármi van, most azonban áldotta volna a nemlétező Szűz Máriát, ha szembe jön vele a rendőrgyalogság, csak épp errefele a holt sem jár vissza kísérteni.

Már elkékült a szája a levegőhiánytól. Annyira erőlködött, hogy nem bírt lélegezni a futástól. Nekiesett egy fa törzsének, és ebben a pillanatban Alastor a nyakára szorította a vadászkés pengéjét.  
Mintha végig csak pár lépésre lett volna mögötte.  
Fekete lett a levegő körülöttük.  
Alastor nyaka ropogott, ahogy a fejét félredöntötte. Anthonynál másfél fejjel alacsonyabb volt, de ez a magasságkülönbség most nem látszott az avarból. Így nem látszott Alastor arca rendesen, csak az a mosoly, ami fehéren vakított a feketeségben.  
Anthony beharapta az alsó ajkát, hogy ne kezdjen el hangosan köhögni. Félrenyelte a saját nyálát, de majdnem a nyelvét is lenyelte az eséskor, ráadásul úgy érezte, hiányzik az egyik metszőfoga.  
\- Van nálam paprikaspray - de nem mozdult meg. Francokat volt nála ilyen cucc, és ha mégis hordott volna magánál, akkor sem lett volna ideje, akár csak érte nyúlni sem.  
\- És mit csinálsz vele, megfűszerezed a hulládat?  
\- Ahahaha nagyon vicces srác vagy! - öklendezett az elszorult torkába tapadt nyáltól Anthony.  
\- Szeretem a rossz vicceket. - megmozdította a halál éles vadászkést a másik nyakán. Lassan végighúzta a bőrén és Anthony vére azonnal ömleni kezdett. Megmártogatta a vérben a kés hegyét, aztán elvette onnan. Nem ejtett végzetes sebet rajta, de így is látványosan folyt a vére.   
Volt ezen kívül még valami nála. A jobb zsebében dudorodott ki, a feje kíváncsian figyelte az eseményeket. Anthony nekifeszült a fa törzsének és a kezeivel a nyakát próbálta elszorítani, ahogy nyomókötést tesznek fel az artériás vérzésre, vagy valami ilyesmi, nem figyelt az elsősegély oktatásokon amikor letette a jogsit. Inkább a szájával okozott légzési zavarokat azon, mint a szóbeli előadásaival.  
Alastor valami anyagból varrt babát tartott a kezében, de ha világosabb lett volna, jobban látszódott volna, hogy ez inkább állati bőrből, fogakból és valami alvadt folyadékból készült a szemei helyén. Nagyon elborult cuccnak kellett lennie ahhoz, hogy Alastor érdeklődését felkeltse, és mikor a véres pengét belenyomkodta a dolog arcába, erről maga Anthony is megbizonyosodott. 

Amúgy is szar napja volt. Úgy bántak vele, mint egy kutyával sem, mert normális esetben a kutyát nem varrják le hátul az emberek. A fickó eleinte rendben volt, ápolt bőrű, latinbarna, szépmosolyú kopasz harmincas, mégis amikor szexelt vele, inkább egy rettenetesen halottszűrke molyra emlékeztette, ami úgy rágja szét a bőrét mint a felakasztott ruhákat a szekrényben. Anthony, vagyis akkor Angel Dust számára elsötétült a világ, mégis tele volt villodzó led fényekkel és diszkógömbök színes fotjaival, filmtekercsek kattogó hangját hallotta, és a fickó borzasztó akcentusát amivel _Angel Cake_ nak nevezte, pedig soha hozzá sem szót aktus közben.   
Annyira színes lett a fekete mindenség a szertől, amit felszívott szex előtt, hogy jobban elviselje az okozott érzéseket, hogy a csávónak elvörösödtek a szemfehérjéi, és a fehér fogsora pinkre szineződött. Még arany fényeket is felfedezett a fogazatán. Valami ismeretlen sokkszindrómát érzett az együttlétük alatt, pedig nem is a cucc ütötte ki ennyire lévén nem LSDT szedett, hanem a pasas öklének ütéseit amiktől színeset hánytak a szemei.  
Gyűlölte ha érzései vannak munka közben, ezért aztán délután felhívta a dillerét, hogy szar az anyag, szerezzen ütősebbet.

Azért vett fel egyenruhát, mert akkor csak egy iskolás csávó volt, rossz jegyekkel, és problémás barátokkal. Akkor látta meg Alastort sétálni az erdő szélén, amikor a drogfüggőségét füves cigivel próbálta helyettesíteni egy időre, a rohadék Alastor pedig csak úgy felbukkant a házak között a drága táskájával és az elegáns hosszított orrú fekete lakkcipőjével. Annyira felment benne a pumpa, hogy úgy döntött elintézi a napját, ha már a sajátja el van csesződve.   
Sosem volt büszke magára amiért úgy viselkedett, ahogy vele bántak, de egy sokkal gyerekesebb érzés elnyomta benne ezt az érzést. A kisagyába feltolta, és puskával ott is tartotta azt.

Alastor a penge hegyét a baba hasának nyomta, amitől Anthony előre görnyedt, és felordított, a sorrend mindegy volt. A lábfejei egymás felé fordultak a fájdalomtól, és úgy érezte minden izma összegabalyodott. Fújtatott, és befeszült, a záróizmai mégis tólófájásra emlékeztető szúró érzést produkált. Persze, mert Alastor felszúrta a kést abban a nagyon bizarr babában.  
Anthony fejében légvédelmi szirénák visították, hogy valami gond van a gyomra táján. Mintha egy idegen tárgyat toltak volna lefelé, a belei nem okozva különösebb akadályt ebben. Nem ordított fel, mert **a** **férfiak nem sírnak** , de gurgulázott és jobbra-balra fetrengett az avarban. Rohadt nagy szerencséjére baromi hosszú lábai voltak, és véletlenül, valahogy sikerült Alastor bokájába csavarni egyet a lábfejeivel a rángatózása közepedte. Alastort megzavarta a lábába szökő tompa kellemetlenség annyira, hogy abbahagyja a vadászkés forgatását a woodoo babájában. Addig Anthony két talpra ugrott, és megragadta a csuklóit, és azokra támaszkodva Istenesen belefejelt Alastor arcába.  
 **Reccs.**  
Alastor szemüvege összetört, de egyikük sem érzékelte ezt. Anthony kirántotta a kezéből **azt a szart** , rohadtul megvágva a tenyerét a vadászkéssel és félrelökve a fejeléstől megzavarodott _Vendigot_ elfutott mellette, belevetve magát a rohadt erdő rohadt sötétjébe.

Az utcafronton épp egy késő estig dolgozó férfi próbálta betolni a biciklijét a kertkapun, amikor Anthony a hátába rúgott. Nem kért tőle bocsánatot, csak kihasználva a hírtelen sokkot a másikban, elrántotta a markaiból a bicikli kormányát kilökte magát a virágágyásba, és felugorva a nyeregre belelépett a pedálokba. Csörögtek valamitől a küllők, talán egy régi darab lehetett már a canga, de Anthony nem törődött vele rohadtúl. Véres volt a képe, mert az izzadtságot ki kellett törölnie a szemeiből valahogy, és baromira meg volt rémülve amúgy is. Még mindig ott volt nála a _woodoo_ , neki nyomta a bicikli kormánynak, ahogy a tenyerében szorította azt. Áttekert a sárga közvilágítás sápadt fényei alatt, úgy bevéve a kanyarokat mintha versenyző lenne a triatlonon, és mire hazaért a külvárosból, a hátsó kerék gumijából már rég kirobbant minden levegő. 

Volt egy minimalaca, aminek a hátát simogatta. Fat Nuggets az arcát nekinyomta Anthony állának és malachangokat adott, miközben a srác mindenét magához húzva ült a földön és síró öklendező mozdulatokat tett a hátát a bejárati ajtajának verve.

**A fiúk nem sírnak ugyebár.**


End file.
